Because of Him
by Neon000
Summary: Quinn needs a change in her life, so she cuts her hair. What does Finn think? The Unholy Trinity is back! And what happens when alcohol is added to the equation and true feelings bubble out. Set after Nationals :P
1. Because of Him

A/N: Okay so for the sake of this fanfic, Finn and Rachel didn't kiss at Nationals. And I love fluffy Fuinn, but a mix of angst and fluff, is so much more fun :P Oh and I just really like the Santana/Quinn friendship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did I would never have written this because Fuinn would never have broken up! Just thought I should add

* * *

><p>Since the glee club was already on a tight budget, they had just decided to get 2 suites, girls and boys. So over the course of those 3 days all the girls had indefinitely gotten closer. More specifically the unholy trinity was once again united.<p>

It was the night after they had lost Nationals. They were all obviously slightly disappointed but nevertheless they were feeling more like a team and bent to have a good time on their last night in New York. All the girls were getting ready to go out to party…

"Well, I'm ready and need to get out of this room, there are like 7 different perfumes in here! We've got like 30 minutes before we meet the boys, lets go check out the salon." Tina remarked, followed by a coughing fit.

"I agree, this lady needs to breath!" replied Lauren as they both walked towards the door.

"Wait, wait for me! Lemme find my hot pumps and I'll come too." Yelled Mercedes frantically looking for what must be the 10th pair she had brought along.

"Here it is! C'mon lets go!" said Rachel.

"We'll be down in awhile!" called out Santana as Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Lauren walked out the door.

"Britt, can you pass me my lipstick?" Santana called out.

"We shouldn't wear lipsticks because fish smell bad!"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other utterly confused before Santana decided to get it herself.

"Well, while you two hurt the sea, I'm going to go sing about the number 14 to the lift because it only stops on 14…" and with that the happy go lucky blonde bounded away.

On the surface Quinn looked like everyone else, she looked gloomy and everyone thought it was because of their loss at Nationals but even though that was true it went deeper than that. Quinn was upset; the boy she loves had dumped her after a funeral. All because of Rachel Berry. She knew that the first time they broke up was her fault but she also knows that Finn had been harboring feelings for her even then and it killed her. She didn't hate Rachel as much as she did before but there would always be that animosity. She had still stolen her one true love. Quinn felt like she could never live up to what Rachel was to Finn, never be good enough and this made her feel second-rate, unwanted, unloved…No one understood what it felt like, no one even knew that she felt this way. She just needed to get rid of it all, to be done with being the alternative, the other woman. She needed change and she felt cutting her hair would be one-way of letting out all that anger, all that heartbreak. She had had long hair for as long as she could remember, from being a child to being a teenager. She remembers all the memories associated with her hair. Many that she didn't want to revisit. But now it was all gone…

"Q?"

"Yeah, S?" Quinn asked.

Santana had known Quinn for ages and even though they didn't seem close there was a time when they used to be best friends and Santana knew exactly how Quinn was feeling as she looked at her friend. They were after all the unholy trinity; always united and they had gotten closer over the past few days.

"I know you're upset over the breakup Q, I can see it on your face."

"Nah, that's just cuz of our loss, I'm fine." She knew her lie would never convince her friend.

"C'mon Q, you know I know and there's a reason you got that haircut, to move on, start afresh. Finn dumped _you_ for _Rachel. _I know it hurts but maybe it's for the best. Plus, who needs Frankenteen when you've got the unholy trinity to party with!" she added.

"Thanks S, that really helped. And you're right; I'm going to move on, I'm done with being the back up after Rachel runs off. Let's go party!" she replied suddenly smiling at he prosepect.

"That's the Q, I know, well you finish up and I'm gonna find Britt and meet the girls."

"Kay, see you in a bit." She waved as Santana left. Quinn took out her mascara to put on her final touches as she heard someone enter the room.

"Did you leave something S?" she asked without looking behind.

"Umm, it's actually me Q."

* * *

><p>She froze in her place as she heard the last voice she expected to hear. She spun around a glare on her face as she faced a very nervous looking Finn Hudson.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she sneered. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of Finn.

"I saw the other girls downstairs, but you weren't there, so I thought you'd be here and I um, wanted to talk to you." He answered looking sheepishly around, not wanting to look into her eyes, that was his weakness.

She turned around re-applying her make-up trying to ignore the boy who sent her heart soaring.

"Well, what did you want to say?" she was trying to put on a non-chalant façade but towards the end her voice cracked, she hated that.

"Why did you do it?" he asked her. To anyone else they would have to ask him what he meant, but her being Quinn, she knew exactly what he meant.

He slowly walked towards her till he was less than a foot away. He inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of her perfume, vanilla. She loved how she smelt, she smelt familiar and warm and perfect. She held her breath at their close proximity letting her guard down as she closed her eyes and relished in the thought that just a few days ago, by this point his hands would be around her waist and she would be leaning against him, perfectly fitting against his body. She tries to push that thought out of her mind but realized it was futile.

"Q, do you remember the day after Frannie's graduation?" he questioned as her memories flooded back into her mind.

_Frannie was Quinn's older sister; she had recently graduated from Stanford and had come home to visit her parents. They had had a big dinner with Frannie's boyfriends and so Finn was invited too. Frannie was an over-achiever, the perfect one, Quinn had to always live up to the expectations set by Frannie, so every time she visited, Quinn would get stressed out. Throughout dinner her parents had praised her sister and Quinn had gotten even more stressed and annoyed. So after dinner Finn took her by the hand and led her to a secluded part of the Fabray's gigantic garden._

"_Finn what are we doing?" she asked him letting a giggle escape as he twirled her. He twirled her again and puller her close to him so, that their faces were inches apart as her hand lay against his chest and his were lightly yet firmly pressed against her back._

"_Quinn, why do you get so stressed out by Frannie, you are just as if not better than her." He had sweetly commented._

"_It's just that when I look at her and all that she's accomplished and her beauty and the way she dressed and walks and talks, it just make me feel inadequate." She admitted letting a sigh escape from her lips. It was so easy to open up to Finn._

"_You are not the slightest bit inadequate Fabray." Their foreheads rested against each other, her hands on his shoulders as they swayed side to side. They swayed in silence for a while, breathing in each other's presence, him smelling her delicious vanilla scent._

"_Finn, can I ask you something, what do you like about me?"_

"_Do we have a few days?" he asks jokingly._

"_No seriously! "She presses._

"_Fine then," he says before taking a deep breath. He looks into her eyes as she stares into his._

"_I love how your so confident, I love how when you see my your face lightens, I love how when I see you my day is a thousand time's better. I love the fuzzy feeling I get when were together and the spark I feel every time we touch. I love how you can be so in control of your life and independent yet depend on me at times. I love it when you need me." She smiles and he can see she's blushing by now._

"_I love how you can be strong yet vulnerable. I absolutely love your eyes, I get lost in them, every time I look into those hazel beauties, the first time I looked into your eyes, I knew I had found my weakness. I love the feel of your lips against mine, I like that a lot. And you may find it odd, but I find it completely understandable that I love your hair. I love the smooth and soft texture of your hair against my fingers, how I can hide my face in you hair and breathe in your scent when I'm stressed or need to be comforted. I love how you golden locks sway around you head, the perfect frame. I love how when your having fun, your hair bounces around and how when we lie together it sprawls around us. I love your hair Quinn Fabray but more than anything else I love you." He finished._

"_You are too good for me Hudson. I really needed to hear that and I love you more than anything else in this world. She tilted her head so that the tiny space that separated their lips was closed and she kissed him. His hands intertwined in her hair. Life couldn't be more perfect for Quinn Fabray._

There were tears in her eyes by now and she willed with all her heart that they didn't fall; she closed her eyes.

"Yes" she whispered thinking he didn't hear her but he did.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked her again. He spins her around so their faces are inches apart again; his hands are on the dresser so she can't move anywhere.

His voice breaks as he asks;

"Was it, was it, because of me?" Her hair is short now; her locks are gone.

"You don't understand Finn, I had too, it was too much for me, you chose Rachel again and I was left with nothing but my broken heart. I needed something new and then you waltz in hear again making me remember things that I so desperately have been trying to leave behind. Making me feel those things I keep feeling but after you leave this room, you'll go back to _her_ and I'll be left with my broken heart once again. I needed to forget and cutting my hair was a good start." She finished their lips still within inches of each other. There's pain in her eyes, it's unmistakable and as she opens hers to look into his and she sees the pain in his too.

"I'm sorry." And he knows why, because they both miss it. They stand there for a minute, touching, waiting. He knows he's made his choice and he's chosen Rachel but he also knows what he wants to do, what he has to do.

He kisses her and it's like they've never kissed before, its powerful and everything the both want. She doesn't even wait as her tongue slips into his mouth as she holds him tight. They don't even have to think about, they are both so attuned to each other. As the kiss heats up and they deepen it her hands clenching his hair; his hands stroking her back. They start moving backwards as they land on her bed, they're still going strong. As they stop for air they realize what's happening and she abruptly stands up fixing her dress.

"I can't do this, not again Finn. Everyone is probably waiting." And with that she runs out of the room. But as she leaves he sees the tears making their way down her face. And then he too thinks back to that night and everything he said…

* * *

><p>I know this is going to be atleast another chapter or so. What do you guys think?<p>

Don't forget to R&R


	2. Tequila with a side of Truth

A/N: So this is right after where the last chapter left off.

Disclaimer: :'( I don't own it :'(

* * *

><p>"I'm ready to get wasted!" yelled Puck as they waited for the girls in the lobby.<p>

"Word man, gonna get ma party face on" replied Artie.

"Wait, where's Finn?" asked Kurt as he glance around for his step-brother.

"He told me he had to do something," replied Puck as he walked towards Lauren who had just entered along with the other girls. For some reason Quinn was a few meters behind them all he thought.

She tried to wipe away the tears and compose herself as she walked over to Santana, Brittany and Mercedes who were talking about their nails.

"You ready to party girl?" asked Mercedes

"Yeah!" replied Quinn half-heartedly.

Santana looked over to her and gave her a questioning look, Quinn replied with a shake of her head.

"Okay guys, calm down. Are we all here?" called out Mr. Schue.

"No Finn!" said Mike.

"I'm here" he called as everyone turned to face him.

"Okay so I'm going to a friend of mine's but I'll drop you guys at Time's Square and you guys can go wherever you want from there. Okay, but be sensible! We'll take 2 trips to get there because there are so many of you. Just remember to be safe and have fun!" he shouted.

Even though had told them to be sensible the glee club had all decided they wanted to go clubbing a day before and had already figured out a club to go to. They all shared a look before looking back to at Mr. Schue.

"WOOOO!"

"Ok so, since you guys argue over things I put all your names in a hat to pick out the groups, so the first group is…Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Sam and Lauren. You guys will go first and then Quinn, Finn, Santana, Artie, Puck and Brittany.

Quinn thought fate was against her; did _he _really have to be in the same group?

As the 6 of them waited in the lobby Artie started talking to Brittany who was joined by Santana who was joined by Puck.

Quinn pretended to read a magazine that was on the coffee tabled in front of her. The others were standing on the opposite side of the lobby. She watched out the corner of her eye as he walked towards her and sat next to her. Why'd she pick the love seat to sit in?

"Q…? You can't ignore me, we need to talk about what happened…"he trailed off.

She couldn't take it any more it wasn't fair, for him to be able to do this, to make her fall in love with him all over again just so he could run back to Rachel.

"I'll tell you what happened Finn, we were thinking about old times, got caught up in the moment and made out. Now, once we reach the club you can go back to Rachel, kiss her and tell her you love her. And I'll just be the same, all alone, just the same." She snapped as she glanced at him and then returned to her magazine.

"Quinn, you know that's not true!" he protested.

"Finn, that's exactly how it is." Thankfully by then Santana had called her over having seen her talking to Finn. So she got up and left leaving Finn to think about what she had said. Now that Finn thought about it, he realized that there was an inkling of truth in what Quinn said…But by then Mr. Schue was back and they were all heading into the van they rented. Quinn made sure she sat as far away from Finn as she could. The ride over consisted of the other four glee clubbers excitedly chatting as Finn and Quinn kept glancing at each other.

* * *

><p>Finn hated having mixed feelings, he was sure that he loved both the girls but who was he in love with?<p>

Quinn was his first love, his first proper girlfriend, his first kiss. He loved how she was so familiar. But she had cheated on him; in a drunken state; and lied to him because she was so desperate to hold on to him. In a weird way he understood just exactly how she felt and had forgiven her. He couldn't stay mad at her; she was Quinn. She used to be his Quinn. She was beautiful no doubt and didn't expect him to change and in addition she had changed, (for the good) she was less bitchy and kinder to people after the whole pregnancy thing and didn't care about her reputation as much. And he knew she would always have that special place in his heart.

Then there was Rachel; she was comfortable and safe. With Rachel, he didn't have to worry about anyone stealing he away because well, he hated saying it, but Rachel wasn't everyone's idea of beautiful, but she was pretty to him. She was different no doubt, but he liked her for whatever she was. She had cheated on him too, but he had forgiven her too, but he knew that a part of him hadn't fully forgiven her like he had Quinn, even though what Quinn did was worse…Rachel was very insecure but she was special and she knew and cared about him. He knew he loved her.

But which girl did he love more? While Finn had been pondering over this they had reached the club and everyone poured out. Quinn made a beeline for the bar where Mercedes was waiting and was followed by Santana. Brittany rolled Artie to dance floor and Puck walked towards Lauren to down some shots. He spotted Sam, Kurt and Rachel talking and drinking martinis as Tina and Mike danced together. She looked happy, then he glanced over at Quinn, she was laughing with Mercedes, but he saw the sadness in her eyes. He walked over to the other side of the bar and ordered a beer. He had some thinking to do…

* * *

><p>"A glass of vodka please." Quinn asked the bartender the second she got to the bar wanting to drink away her sorrows.<p>

"Don't you wanna start out slow?" Mercedes said as she took a sip of her bubbly.

"Nope!" she answered as she downed her drink.

"I'll have vodka too" said Santana.

"Looks like the 2 of you want to get completely wasted tonight?" remarked Mercedes.

Quinn looked at Santana who had a knowing look on her face.

A few drinks later Puck and Lauren waltzed over to them. All 5 of them slightly tipsy now.

"Puckerman, come here! I need some to down these shots with. Everyone else can't handle it." Santana yelled.

Puck sat next to her with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, wait, wait, I wanna down shots too!" exclaimed Quinn.

Most of the Glee members with the exception of Finn were around the 3 by now.

"5 dollars that Quinn will drink 10 before Puckerman!" shouted out Artie, followed by nods from Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Your on!" replied Mike.

"Who counted me out of this?" called out Santana.

The bartender put 10 shots in front of them each.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Mike hollered. As Quinn took the first shot, the alcohol went straight to her head and the memory of earlier this evening floated through her head followed by the breakup, followed by the memories of all the time Finn kissed Rachel. And that was it for Quinn, she channeled all that energy into drinking all her shots, she vaguely remembered hearing all the glee members, shouting QUINN! QUINN! As she finished she looked over to Santana and Puck, they were both on their 8th shot.

"Woahhh! Go Quinn!" shouted out a very drunk Kurt

"You go girl!" screamed Mercedes in agreement. After they finished Puck and Lauren went over to a couch and started to make out as Santana picked up some random guy. All the couples went back to making out. While Kurt and Mercedes discussed everyone's outfit as they giggled drunkenly. Rachel started singing on the karaoke machine and Sam was attacked by a lady who started to make out with him... Quinn who was now to drunk to care went over to the empty couch, which was coincidentally next to Finn and fell down.

* * *

><p>Finn looked up from what was still his first beer as he saw all friends yelling Quinn's name. Through out the evening he kept looking at Quinn and Rachel but 20 minutes into the night he gave up on looking at Rachel because his eyes couldn't leave Quinn for a second. He figured out she was downing shots and was worried about her because he knew her slender little body couldn't take it and just as he expected she plopped down on a couch beside him, about to pass out. He couldn't help himself, he had to go oven and check on her. He got up and walked over to her. She was sprawled all over the couch. He knelt down beside her so his face was next to her.<p>

"Quinn? Are you ok?"

"Finn is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me, do you wanna go to sleep?"

"No!" she said.

"I want you! Hold me in your arms Finny!" she cried looking right into his eyes.

He picked up her head and sat down on the couch, as she climbed onto his lap. Her head rested in the crook of his neck as her hands held onto his shirt. His arms are cradling her.

"Why were you all alone Finny? Were you upset?" she asked her eyes closed.

He decided that she wouldn't remember anything in the morning, so he started to talk.

"I was upset Quinn, because I love you but I think I love Rachel too, I just don't know who I'm in love with and I'm just really confused."

"Hmm, well everyone knows Rachel loves you and you love her, so _I _know your're going to go with her.''

"How do you know" he asked her wondering why she thought that.

"Because you always do, we date, then I screw up, then you leave me and Rachel wins. Rachel always wins. She always gets you. See today you're talking to me, tomorrow you will kiss her and it will be the same again. But it doesn't matter, you guys be happy, I'll be fine. I'm used to being left for Rachel."

He just looks at her and he feels guilty, how could he hurt her like this. She looks so beautiful, her eyes are peaceful, in this drunken stupor there is no pain, like there has been since the day he broke up with her, he's just realized.

"Finn!" she interrupts.

"Yeah?"

I'm sorry I screwed up both times, I just really wanted you to when I was pregnant, but Rachel won. And I had always wanted to be Prom Queen with you and when it happened it was like a dream come true and I needed it to be perfect, but Rachel won. Anyway, I'm sorry."

He's known she's been sorry since it happened. But this just makes him smile. Yet by her words he is still confused, what should he do? He looks at Rachel and feel's like she is one of the best friends he's ever had, then he looks at Quinn and he feels everything, he feels; friendship, love, familiarity, love, peacefulness, love, contentment, love, perfection, love.

"Do you love me Q?" he questions.

She giggles.

"Of course I do Finny, I love you more than anything! I love you! I love you! I love you!" she kisses him and its gentle and when she pulls away and nestles into his arms he wants more, he needs more.

"Why do you love me? He asks her again.

I love you because you're Finn, my Finn! I love how you're kind and caring and even though you're the quarterback you're still nice, unlike me. "

She slows down and her eyes close, ten she suddenly opens her eyes as he says her name.

"I love you voice, I love how you act when you're with me, how you get goofy and nervous and how you care about me. I love how you're strong and always support me. I love how you know me the best. I love you eyes, they are so caring and beautiful. I love your adorable grin, I feel so special when you smile at me like that. I love how your lips are soft yet firm. You kiss really well!" she giggles.

"I need you Finny! I love you!" and she falls asleep in his arms. It's very bittersweet. But he knows where his heart belongs. He sits there, not wanting to wake her up and he just stares at her, he takes in every detail of her face, from her hair, to her eyes, to her nose to her lips. She's perfect. Mr. Schue come and rounds up the glee clubbers, he takes the first group and comes back fro the second. Everyone is silent in the car ride except for Santana who kept blabbing about. Mr. Schue helped everyone to their rooms and they all pass out. He lets Finn take Quinn because it's one less person and he needs the help, Finn's the only sober one. As he drops her on her bed, and is about to leave, he kisses her forehead.

"Finny?" she calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me Finny, I need you!" he can't resist her eyes so he snuggles next to her as she lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him, he wraps his arms around her too.

"I love you Finny!"

"I love you too Quinn."

* * *

><p>Don't forget to R&amp;R guys..pleasee!<p>

So do you think I should add more chapters, or let it be?


	3. Doesn't Make a Difference

A/N: I know it's been ages! I'm sorry! It was all in my head but I just couldn't come to actually write it down. Anyways, I hope you guys are still reading this. And iw ould like to thank **gleekdibba, A Sparkle and A Twirl, Surfergirl97, Iviita, coolhan08, celebritystalker89 and finally killerlove-x ** for reading and reviewing. It means the world and is what motivates me. So thank you everyone.

* * *

><p>As she painfully opened her eyes to look at the ceiling, she felt like the world was ending. It was loud and way to bright and something was moving beneath her. She lay there stunned to be greeted with the memory that it was just a really bad hangover.. All Quinn could remember about the night before were her taking shots with Santana and Puck and then passing out next to someone. Upon further thinking she realized she remembered being carried up by that somebody. She had no clue about anything else. As she slowly got up and glanced to her right she realized everyone was till passed out. Brittany wasn't even on her bed! And Mercedes was hugging her pumps. 'Looks like we were all wasted' thought Quinn to herself. Painfully she turned her head to her right to be met with a sight that she would never have expected to see. Regardless of her current state of mind, Quinn jumped up pulling the sheet with her after momentarily realizing that her lower half was had only her underwear and her top half was only covered up by her singlet. Finn Hudson was in her bed.<p>

"OMG!" she whispered.

"FINN, what are you doing here?"

"Huh?" he asked groggily as he started to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Finn, why are you in my bed?" she questioned angry and confused.

"Wait, we didn't, did we?" she asked suddenly scared. She was after all half-naked. And this could not be happening.

"What? No, we didn't." he replied suddenly fully awake.

"Oh, thank god!" she sighed letting out her breath she dint even realize she was holding. He was rubbing his face and trying to get a hold on what's happening. Unlike his teammates he was sober, so he remembers every word that came out of her mouth last nigt and it all rushes back into his bed as he stares at the half-naked girl in front of him.

"Why are you here?" she asks says angrily in whisers.

"The girls can't see you here, they'll think we you know…" she says pointing at lower body.

"You wouldn't want Rachel to see you, after all it would screw up your chances with her" she adds sarcastically as she sits down in the opposite side of the bed. He pretends to ignore her last comment before continuing.

"You passed out after the shots and I was helping Mr. Schue by bringing you in, you told me to stay so I stayed. You were asleep and were fidgeting last night, so no we did not do _it_. Your skirt must have just slipped off when you were wriggling about." He states. She doesn't know what to think about this, but all she knows is it doesn't matter, he's already moved on and she's already trying to.

"Well, shouldn't you have helped Rachel up instead? She says not looking at him but instead at the girl in question who is sound asleep on the other side of the room.

"Quinn, look-" he starts but she cuts him off.

"Just go Finn, you being here was just a mistake like you kissing me yesterday. Same as ever. Now, you can go back to your room and we can pretend like this never happened." She declares looking him straight in the eyes before she gets up and goes to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Finn let out a sigh, he had really screwed up.

* * *

><p>BRRINGG, the phone in the girl's room rang.<p>

"I'll get it" Quinn yelled as she jumped over a drowsy Brittany. Everyone except for her was still lying in bed; trying to recover from last night, well in Brittany's case lying on the floor.

"Q, why are you up girl?" asked an irritated Mercedes a pillow on her head.

"I know, Fabray you had like 10 drinks followed by 10 shots, you should be completely passed out.," added Santana who was sprawled out on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Well, I was woken up and since I was awake I decided to have a shower and stuff." She hastily answered before picking up the still ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinn, its Mr. Schue. So I know you're all trying to recover but I thought you guys should wake up considering it's our last day in New York and have the breakfast downstairs.

"Oh okay. Mr. Schue, I'll try and wake up the girls."

"Thanks Quinn, so you guys can meet the boys down here, Finn was awake so, he's waking them up right now. See you all soon."

As she hung up the phone, and turned around she was met with 6 pairs of groggy eyes.

"Wake up girls!" she exclaimed

"NOOO!" came the simultaneous reply.

"Well, Mr. Schue wants us to meet the guys for breakfast downstairs."

"Breakfast, all I need is an aspirin." Declared Lauren. Quinn decided she would have to use their weaknesses. She smirked before walking up to where Lauren and Mercedes lay.

"Well, I can get you both aspirins but, I heard that the buffet has gourmet Tater Tots…" she said slowly. Both girls abruptly got up before heading towards the bathroom. '2 down 4 to go.' Thought Quinn before she headed over to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

"Quinn, whilst I know that you have been requested by Mr. Schuester to wake us all up so that we can go down for breakfast, I would greatly appreciate it if you could let me sleep since I'm am trying to recover from this insane hangover. In case you didn't know, I don't usually drink." Replied the girl, eyes half closed.

'Even in this state, Berry can talk like a that.' Thought Quinn whilst she rolled her eyes.

"Well Rachel, it's up to you. And I know you don't do this usually which is why I wanted to tell you to eat because I've read that after drinking like that unless you counteract it food it can really hurt your vocal chords." Stated the blonde before getting up and turning around. Sure enough Rachel shot out of bed while hysterically talking as she ran towards the mini fridge.

"Rachel, shut up!" yelled Tina. Quinn walked over to her.

"You now she's going to continue to talk like this until she eats properly might as well get up." She said as she pointed at Rachel.

"Noo, Quinn." But she was interrupted by a hysterical Rachel shouting that there was nothing vegan friendly and she needed to talk to the management. Quinn cocked her head to the right, before giving Tina a look that said, 'See?' Quinn smirked again as Tina grudgingly got up and shoved past Rachel to her suitcase. Getting Brittany up was not to hard since Quinn just pointed out that there was going to be a duck downstairs, what Quinn didn't tell her that, it wasn't going to be alive, but that would be dealt with later.

"S, wake up!"

"Not now Q!" answered the Latina as she rolled over. Quinn decided it was time to have some fun. She slowly walked away before quietly returning.

"S… Wake up or else…" she warned her best friend.

"Or else what Q?" she questioned her eyes still closed.

"Or else." And with that Quinn poured the bucket of icy cold water she had onto the unsuspecting Latina.

"Q!" she yelped as she jumped up. Quinn just stood here laughing her head off as every turned around and joined in with her.

"Funny huh?" Santana asked a glint in her eyes. Unable to answer due to her hysterics, Quinn just nodded.

"Well, then Q, do you want a hug?" she asked; before she jumped on the blonde.

"S! Its cold!" she screamed as she felt the remains of the water she had thrown on her friend now on her. It was Santana's turn to laugh.

"Very funny! Now go get ready!" said Quinn as she shook her head. Grinning afterwards.

Within half an hour all 7 girls were ready and trying to cope as best as they could with they're headaches.

"Now lets go get some tots" enthused Lauren.

"And a duck." Added Brittany earning 5 confused looks as they walked towards the elevator.

Finn had gone for a more direct approach, he pushed all 5 guys out of bed, earning a Neanderthal remark from Kurt and a shoe from Puck before sitting down with a bunch chocolates from the mini bar.

"Dude, why the heck did you wake us up, I need my beauty sleep!" shouted Artie, as he rolled towards the bathroom.

"Lord knows I don't need much more beauty but I could use the sleep man" Puck replied as he stared at himself in the mirror."

"And why does Sam get to sleep?" asked irritatedly Artie as he pointed at the blonde who was drooling on the sleeps. Finn reply was simple; he just threw a chocolate at Sam, causing him to jump awake.

"There we go." he stated before returning to his chocolates.

* * *

><p>"Now don't think that I'm not disappointed over the fact that you guys went drinking last night! The only person who was sober was Finn and you guys were lucky the 2 of us were there to bring you back home. I'm trusting you to be more careful in the future." he said sternly.<p>

"But since this is our last day in New York, I want you to have fun so were going to do some sightseeing! So eat up, and then we'll head out our flights not until late, so at 4 you guys can have 2 hours to do whatever you want. Kay?" Mr. Schue explained once everyone was assembled at the buffet. Everyone groggily nodded.

"Well, go ahead, eat up!" he exclaimed as he hurriedly headed over to the omelet bar.

Quinn glanced around at the buffet and her friends who were all currently attacking it; she caught sight of him as he towered over everyone else.

'It's all just a mistake; you need to forget about it. He probably had, he's probably chatting up Rachel by now' she tried convincing herself as she looked in the direction of the petite brunette. She sighed as Mercedes approached her.

"Girl, these tots, they—are – amazing!" she said her mouth full.

"Breath Mercedes!" Quinn giggled, before picking up a chocolate croissant.

They had been lucky enough to find a big round table to accommodate all 14 of them, as they all laughed and stuffed their faces. Quinn was sitting in between Santana and Mercedes and as luck would have it Finn was directly opposite her. So she completely avoided that direction and averted her gaze. She slipped a glance or two and her heart fluttered when she noted that he was staring at her. The strawberry Danishes were really good, so she decided to go get some more, while everyone chatted away. As she walked over and began putting a Danish on her plate. She felt someone walk up behind her.

"Quinn."

'She couldn't let him get to her; it was over between them. He wanted Rachel and he was just feeling guilty which is why he was talking to her. Keep a straight face, Quinn.' She reminded herself.

"Yes Finn, are you hear for a Danish?" she asked sounding indifferent. The both pretend to be looking at the food, because they know that the rest of the table can see them.

"Quinn, we have to talk about this." He whispers as he looks at her. She stares straight ahead.

"Finn, I know that you think something happened, but there was really nothing, you were just confused. You know you love Rachel; otherwise we wouldn't have broken up. So go to her and leave me alone!" she didn't mean for the last part to sound so harsh. The hurt look on his face made her feel guilty. How could he have such an effect on her?

"Quinn, I'm sick of you saying that!" he says exasperatedly. She looks up at him in confusion, the first time her eyes have met his properly.

"I think my feelings have changed and not like before where I kept flitting between you guys, for real." She stays silent, so he continues.

"You all were wasted last night but I was sober and I've thought about it, I want to be with you." She didn't stay silent this time.

"Is that right Finn? And what happens if I make a mistake, will you have think again and realize that you made a mistake again and it's Rachel you want, huh?" she spat out venomously.

"But, its different this time, Q. I love you." He says firmly and louder than before.

"When has that ever made a difference" she quickly replied steadily getting louder.

"I know you love me too, Q.," he says in the same tone.

"And when has that made a difference!" she's shouting now, and he can see his teammates are trying to sneak a look. So is the rest of the buffet.

"Q, I want you this time." He says desperately.

"For now, but soon that won't make a difference either soon." She knows everyone can hear her, she's screaming. But she doesn't care, she need to yell, it's not fair, he'll always have either Rachel or her to fall back on, who does she have? No one, that's who.

"Finn, its not fair! You keep switching between Rachel and me and in a few days you'll walk back to her and what will I do? I'll just be heartbroken and alone, that's it!" she yells a little softer this time.

"Q, please l love you, only you." He's begging by now.

"And when has that made a difference." she says before walking off.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Tell me what I should do now! <strong>Please I review, I beg of you.<strong>

If not for me than jut because that last line rhymed (unintentionally) :P


End file.
